


Feminine Charms

by Eula



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Grinding, Impregnation, Lapdance, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Slight fluff, Stomach Bulge, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eula/pseuds/Eula
Summary: Hiyoko stumbles upon her closest friend's best-kept secret. Rather than letting it disgust her in any way, the dancer decides to take matters into her own hands.Follow For More Info:https://twitter.com/EulaAO3
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko
Kudos: 34





	Feminine Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanomDotYo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanomDotYo/gifts).



> I've made more instances of Danganropna porn than there are games in the series. I can get behind that.
> 
> Commissioned by @Vanom_Dude on Twitter.
> 
> (Futanari, Vaginal, Anal, Striptease, Lolicon)

"Mahiru! Mahiru!"

Hiyoko rushed out of the dining hall, forgetting her breakfast entirely as she spotted a flash of red hair walking by the cottages. With carefree abandon, her slippers  _ clicked _ against the poolside stone before she nearly tackled Mahiru in a surprise hug.

Mahiru's breath was shoved out of her as the tiny girl wrapped her arms around her body. The surprise and indignation fade quickly into a feeling of maternal happiness at seeing the blonde girl she'd grown attached to.

"Hey, Hiyoko. Sorry I skipped breakfast. I was just on my way to take a shower at the beach house."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Hiyoko said. "Can I come with you? We can hit up the beach right after. Plus, we don't have to worry about those lecherous boys trying to get a peak of us."

Mahiru's face flushed at the suggestion. Suddenly, she was all too aware of how close Hiyoko's body was to hers. Her small arms wrapped firmly around her, pushing her closer to her midsection...

"N-no. No, I'll pass on that. You... uh... need to learn how to shower on your own like a big girl! I can't always wait for you outside of your showers to help you tie your kimono. Why don't you go back inside and finish your breakfast? I promise we can do something fun afterward!"

Mahiru's awkwardness didn't escape Hiyoko. She could feel how anxious Mahiru became as she squirmed out of her arms. Her usually confident tone was knocked down a peg.

Hiyoko pouted as she felt equal parts rejection and concern for her friend.

"Oh, okay..." Hiyoko said. The dejection in her voice was real, but she played it up just a touch, the gears in her brain already working overtime. In a flash, her face was wiped of sadness and she replaced it with a grin. "Sounds good, then! I guess I'll see you later."

Hiyoko didn't give Mahiru a second to respond, skipping away back to the dining hall. Before she walked through the door, she stole a brief glance over her shoulder. She saw Mahiru walking out of the cottage complex, duffle bag in hand, looking around as if to make sure no one was following or watching her.

This only caused Hiyoko's curiosity to spike even more.

What was Mahiru up to, she wondered. She got weird the second she mentioned showering together. Now that I think about it, we've never showered together. What does she do in the shower that she doesn't want other people to know about...?

Hiyoko grinned menacingly as she snuck up the path to the beach house, making sure her kimono doesn't get caught in a stray branch. She checked her surroundings to make sure she had properly ditched everyone back at the dining hall as she crept toward the lone house.

Hiyoko's child-like curiosity got the better of her. While she should respect Mahiru's privacy, the blonde little gremlin just couldn't handle herself. She just had to know what Mahiru was up to. While there were a couple of outlandish theories she could come up with, there was one actually realistic outcome that excited her to no end.

Hehehe, Hiyoko thought to herself as she gently opened the door to the beach house. I didn't know Mahiru was the pervy type, but apparently getting off in the shower is her kink~. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I took a liiiiiittle peek.

Hiyoko crossed the room, removing her sandals at the door and taking gentle steps so that there was no chance that Mahiru would hear her come in. The sound of running water was fed from the shower room as well as small puffs of steam leaking through the cracks in the door.

She likes it steamy, huh? Hiyoko thought this with smarmy satisfaction as she wrapped her hand around the door handle and was excited to find that it was left unlocked. Not wasting a moment more, Hiyoko gently turned the handle and opened a tiny crack in the door for her to peer through.

The first sign that something was up was the moaning. Hiyoko sort of expected cute chirps from the redhead, but these moans were different. They were low, unrestrained, laced with carnal desire and need. In between the groans and the splash of water were sharp intakes of breath as if she was forgetting to breathe for seconds at a time. These were the moans of someone knee-deep in desperate lust.

Next was the silhouette. The steam obscured Hiyoko's sight so that all she could see in the glass shower was Mahiru's dark shadow. But it wasn't exactly like she'd envisioned. Instead of one hand pressed deep into her feminine center, it was... moving. Moving very quickly in front of her body.

Before Hiyoko could even begin to comprehend what was happening, I high pitch wail echoed throughout the building as Mahiru's silhouette shuttered.

" _ AH, AH, AH! FUCK~! HIYOKOOOOO~," _ Mahiru moaned.

Hiyoko jumped, thinking that she had been found out. But as she continued, it became clear that her attention was focused elsewhere.

" _ HOLY FUCK!!! _ Mmm! AH, yes! Just like that, Hiyoko! S-suck my cock just like that!"

Hiyoko's brain flatlined as it all started to make sense. She strained her eyes to really confirm the reality of this situation.

Sure enough, what she thought was a trick of the steam soon became a clear shadow protruding from Mahiru's waist. And it was a big shadow, at that.

Hiyoko felt her body react to just the outline of the thing, its size making an impression on her even in these circumstances. The thought of such a traditional, conventional girl hiding such a massive tool messed with the chemistry of her brain. Not only that, but it was Mahiru, a friend she cared deeply about. And if her body was trying to tell her anything, maybe more deeply than she's ever admitted to herself.

Mahiru's moans only picked up in volume and intensity, reminding Hiyoko that the redhead may feel the same way about her. Another devious idea was forming in her head as both of Mahiru's hands became a blur in front of her, moving up and down the obfuscated shaft until her moans peaked in ferocity.

Hiyoko blushed as she heard a new splattering noise independent of the water cascading from the showerhead. It didn't take a genius to glean what had happened as Mahiru panted from exertion.

Hiyoko softly closed the bathroom door just as the squeaking of a knob sounded and the running water stopped flowing. She dashed out of the beach house, grabbing her shoes as she formed a plan to get Mahiru to open up to her just a teensy bit more...

"So, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

Mahiru sat down on Hiyoko's bed as she watched the girl in question fiddle with a stereo she found in the market. She let out a huff of frustration as the disc wouldn't fit in before managing to shove it in correctly and closing the tray.

"It's just a new dance I made up last night!" she said cheerily as she passed off the stereo to Mahiru. "How else am I supposed to keep myself entertained on this trash hole of an island with these dumb apes when you're busy?"

"Hey," Mahiru said sternly. "It's rude to call people names. Those are our friends, whether you like it or not. But of course, I'd love to see your new routine!"

Hiyoko smiled, her plan falling into place perfectly. She couldn't help but eye up the crotch portion of Mahiru's olive skirt, noticing a distinct lack of distention in the front. A problem that she would hopefully fix soon.

"Okey dokey! Just hit play whenever you're ready."

Hiyoko took a deep breath as she turned her back towards Mahiru and looked down. She heard the click of a button as music began to fill the room.

It took a second, but Mahiru's face dropped when she realized what sort of music Hiyoko loaded into the player. Instead of traditional dance music or even something like a pop song, the music that played was low and slow. Soft electronics beats and pulsing, sensual tempos with some wind instrumentation and no vocals to distract from the melody. Mahiru looked down shocked, trying to find the eject button for what was clearly the wrong CD before an " _ ehem"  _ brought her attention right back up.

Hiyoko smirked as she confidently began her routine. While outside of her specialization, this was close enough for her to get the hang of just from the first few beats and what she'd heard other girls in school gossiping about.

The dancer dramatically yet methodically spun around, timing her movements to the beat of the music as she brought her hands up and ran them over her... sparse body. It wasn't about what she had, she told herself when psyching herself up earlier. It's about how you use it.

She took small, assured steps towards a befuddled and beet red Mahiru. She swung her hips like a pendulum, gliding her hands over her stomach, waist, and thighs. Her two updone twintails swayed with her movements as her purposefully loosened kimono started to slide off of her in places. Her collar slid down, revealing her shoulder and an indecent amount of her chest while her legs became more and more visible with each step and each move.

Soon, Hiyoko was inches from Mahiru's tense body, her balled-up hands conspicuously hovering over her lap. The loli licked her lips as she went in for the kill.

She leaned over and gently grabbed the flustered girl's wrists, pulling them away before dropping her ass right into Mahiru's lap.

Mahiru gave a cute  _ "eep" _ as she felt the contact. Hiyoko didn't let up, pressing her body into Mahiru's as she gyrated her hips over her legs. Her kimono had almost completely fallen off of her now, revealing that she hadn't bothered wearing any article of underwear for this performance. Her tiny chest glistened as white as the rest of her porcelain skin as her surprisingly perky ass could be seen from the lucky lady's view.

Hiyoko could feel the impact her dirty dancing had on her friend. Her breathing turned ragged as her chest started to heave against her back. She had her right where she wanted her.

"What's the matter, Mahiru?" she asked teasingly. "Don't you like my dance? I made it just for you~. I wanted to make you very happy when you saw me perform it."

She didn't give the girl a chance to sigh out an answer as her movements became undeniably erotic. She shook her ass against Mahiru, pressing her butt flesh into the girl with the passion she had for regular dancing. Eventually, Hiyoko's efforts paid off as she felt something press back into her backside.

It started as a little bump against her bottom at first, something that could be reasonably ignored before her dancing caused it to get bigger and bigger. Hiyoko's heart skipped a beat as she felt just how big it was getting. She thought she had a good idea from the shadow silhouette, but feeling it up close like this proved her dead wrong. When she thought it couldn't get any bigger, Mahiru's frantically beating heart pumped more blood into it, inflating it against her loli ass even further.

Soon, she could feel the fat thing throbbing against her butt and lover back, the heat of it making her core melt with excitement.

"Hehe~ Glad your little friend could join us! It's about time she-"

Hiyoko was cut off as a sob rang through her cottage. Her heart sank as she looked to Mahiru for the first time since she started grinding against her. Mahiru had her head in her hands, her body shaking with sobs every now and then as her most embarrassing and hated secret was being pressed against her friend.

" _ sniff _ You saw me in the shower, didn't you? You saw me an- _ sniff _ and now you hate me! I'm sorry you had to see and hear me like that. See me and my stupid f-fucking cock! I understand if you despise me now, I don't blame you at all. I'm just a horrible pervert with this stupid thing...!"

Mahiru couldn't help it as tears streamed down her burning cheeks. She couldn't bear to look at the girl she had betrayed.

To her surprise, she felt a small hand reach up and whip away a tear. She managed to peel her eyes away from the floor and look at Hiyoko, who looked like she was similarly on the verge of tears with her big, amber eyes.

"Mahiru, it's okay," she said in a small but comforting voice. "I don't hate you at all. I should be the sorry one for doing this to you without permission. I just wanted to help you out since you seemed so pent up in the shower."

Mahiru wiped the tears from her other eye as she looked down at the girl.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're an amazing friend to me. No one else has ever been this nice to me. You deserve to feel good and I want to help. So please... do whatever you want with me. I'm not too experienced in stuff like that, but if it means helping you, then I don't mind..."

Suddenly, they were both all too aware of Mahiru's gorgeous spire of girlmeat still standing between the two of them. Hiyoko's first real look at it was an impressive one.

She had never been super good at math and numbers and stuff, but even she could tell that that was easily over a foot of futa cock jutting out from Mahiru. Maybe even over a foot and a half. The skin of the shaft was as fair as her surrounding body, lined with dark, powerful veins all the way to the tip. Her cockhead was an alluring shade of purple, already dripping droplets of precum and reminding Hiyoko of a type of candy that she would love to devour for hours on end. Resting on the sheets and pushing open Mahiru's creamy thighs were a set of beautiful nuts, with dark skin that housed each cum tank wonderfully. The entire sight was damn near hypnotizing to the young girl, who stared at the full package and drooled just a tiny bit.

From Mahiru's point of view, it was becoming too much for her. After being teased to the brink by Hiyoko's sexy stripping routine, seeing the small girl stare longingly at her massive cock caused something to shift in her psyche. Her bare chest, her adorable eyes, her lips slightly parted as she unconsciously drooled over the sight of her futa dick was a picture she needed to take and frame forever.

"Gah! Fuck it!" Mahiru said.

Without warning, Hiyoko felt her body being lifted up by a pair of surprisingly strong hands. Her kimono fell to the floor as she was tossed onto her own bed, her back _pomf_ -ing against the comforter as her butt bounced from the impact. She wasn't given a chance to fully orient herself as a shadow fell over her lithe body.

Mahiru tried to get as many articles of clothes off of her as she could before her impulses took over her body. She managed to throw off her top and skirt along with her shoes, socks, and tie before her attention was drawn to the insatiably cute girl laying down next to her. Her partially unbuttoned shirt hung loosely off of her, revealing boobs that were slight but at least were bigger than Hiyoko's.

Hiyoko looked up to see Mahiru's body tower over her. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply. Her eyes had become shimmering hearts swimming with love. And her cock, despite any and all reason, looked bigger from this angle as it stood over her.

"I've needed this for so long," Mahiru said. "Being on this island with so many cute girls has been driving me nuts! Night after night I have to go to my cottage and j-jack off for hours on end just so my cock doesn't tent my pants in the morning. I've imagined everyone here taking turns on my dick, riding me or getting bent over and loving every second of it! And honestly, you've been the one I've thought about most. Even though we're friends and you look up to me, I can't help but imagine your cute, tiny body getting pounded by my girldick! Thank you so much for letting me be the stupid, horny pervert I am with you!"

She punctuated her confession by grinding her cock against Hiyoko's puffy little cunny. Her feet of fuckmeat rubbed indecently against Hiyoko's soft, sensitive region like nothing ever had before. The blonde girl bit her lip as a moan reverberated through her spine. Just feeling that that monster of a cock grind into her while her crush told her that she was her fap fuel threatened to drive her to the edge.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Hiyoko, feigning confidence. "I'm right here waiting for you. I'll be happy to help you, as long as you put your money where that stupidly fat cock is~."

Color grazed her cheeks as she held her arms out as if asking for a hug while spreading her legs, fully presenting herself to Mahiru. The thing that broke Mahiru down wasn't the teasing or the presentation, although both helped immensely in that department. What broke her was the tiny view she got of the inside of Hiyoko's untouched pussy as she spread her legs, confirming to her that it was just as beautifully pink as she'd always imagined during her hours of jacking off to her.

Without a word, Mahiru reared her hips back and pressed her cock head into Hiyoko's petals. Both girls let out unrestrained, breathy moans as they felt the contact. With some effort, the redhead forced her tip into Hiyoko's tiny body, taking Hiyoko's virginity as the sheer tightness of her pussy made the task herculean.  She grunted as she pulled out ever so slightly, Hiyoko's pussy clenching down on her and begging her dick not to leave before thrusting in again, making further progress into her lover.

Hiyoko's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her body electrify with each centimeter of progress Mahiru made on her body. She'd never stuck anything more than a finger or two inside of herself, so having her first time be something so massive was incredible. It took all of her willpower not to blackout from satisfaction as Mahiru pumped into her harder and faster, opening her pussy up as if she owned her. She could already see a bulge forming on her stomach when she pushed in, and she was only halfway in. She clenched her teeth, feeling drool freely flow from her mouth as she braced herself for the euphoria that was to come.

Mahiru's restraint was waning quickly. Feeling the pleasure of Hiyoko's silky loli pussy was wearing on her fortitude and compelled her to go all out on the young girl. Her thrust became harder and more erratic, pumping her throbbing fuckstick into the blonde's girly core. Seeing her tiny tits rock with each thrust and her tummy bulging out as her cock head began kissing the entrance to her womb wasn't helping in the slightest.

As she picked up intensity, her progress became more apparent. Centimeters gave way to inches with each thrust, pushing deeper and deeper into her loli cunt and eventually her needy womb as with one final thrust, her balls smacked against Hiyoko's ass as she bottomed out in her.

" _GAAAAH! HOLY FUUUUUCK~!!!"_

Hiyoko screamed out as she felt the unadulterated nirvana of getting her pussy and womb stuffed with cock. Her brain short-circuited as her body twitched and spasmed, leading her to the biggest orgasm of her entire life. Her pussy clenched down even harder on Mahiru's molten cock, trying to preemptively milk it for cum as she squirted all over the place. Her poor, tiny pussy coated their legs and the sheets under them in her clear lady fluids.

Mahiru's increasingly feral brain only deigned to give her lover a second of rest before she painstakingly dragged her cock out of Hiyoko, maximizing the pleasure for both parties before ramming her cock back in, beginning the process of fucking the shit out of her loli fuck buddy. 

" _Mmm! Ah! Ish that all you got?"_ Kiyoko asked as her body was shaped to the form of Mahiru's dick. _"I've heard that futash fuck way harder than thish. Show me what_ _that fat thing_ _can really do with my tiny loli pussy~!"_

The taunting worked stupendously. Mahiru shifted her body so that her arms and legs hugged the smaller girl into a proper mating press, their chests pressing against each other and nipples getting stimulated as they moved. She could feel her own cock press against her stomach through Hiyoko's as she swung her hips back and forth like a fuck depraved animal. Her fat nuts resonated throughout the small cottage with a meaty _slap slap slap_ as the rhythm of their fucking went uninterrupted. The sound was nearly matched by the squelching of Hiyoko's pussy as it got sloppily stuffed with girldick.

Hiyoko babbled nonsensically as she was brought to orgasm over and over again. Her inexperienced pussy couldn't handle it. She could only brace herself as her body was flooded with wave after wave of mind-melting pleasure, Mahiru's fat cock not relenting as it pounded her womb and throbbed in time to her blood pumping.

_"Ah! YESH! PLEASH! Keep going! I can feel your hot fucking cock throbbing while you rail my tiny pusshy! You wanna cum, right? Do it! Cum bucketsh into my shlutty loli pusshy! Fuck me like you're trying to give me kidsh!"_

Amazingly, this egged her on to go even faster, her hips and swinging nuts becoming a blur as the sound of skin slapping against skin threatened to drown out their obscene moaning. Both of their tongues lulled out of their mouths as the throbbing of Mahiru's bitch breeder enraptured them equally.

Mahiru didn't have the sense to announce her climax, her brain too fizzled with sex to even think about talking as her wild eyes looked hungrily down on Kyoko's fuckable body. With a few more thrusts, the freckled redhead lodged her cock as deep into Kyoko's pussy as she could while pinning her down into the bed before emptying her nuts inside of her.

Her balls churned with cum as her cock's contents were emptied directly into Hiyoko's fertile womb. Huge spurts of pearly white semen were stuffed into the girl with little regard to how tight she was. It only took one or two spurts before her womb couldn't hold it normally and her stomach started to bulge from the volume of spunk filling her. Before long, even this reached its limit as the seal of the loli's tight pussy faltered and loads of cum leaked out, staining the bed along with her own orgasm.

After an apparent eternity to the two love birds, both of their orgasms faded, leaving the two panting, sweating, and covered in each other's cum. Mahiru felt Hiyoko's trembling body twitch and shudder as she slid her soaked cock out, feeling every inch of her sinfully tight pussy greedily clench around her as if she were made to fuck her. Hiyoko's pussy made a lewd pop sound as she pulled out completely, the torrent of cum finally free to flow out of her womb and onto the mattress.

Hiyoko for her part couldn't believe that pleasure like that could exist. Her small chest heaved as exhaustion started to set in. She looked down to see her stomach rise above her as if she were already a couple of months into pregnancy. She could hardly see the full extent of it because her vision was hazy on the edges because of the bliss overdriving her brain.

"Hehe, wow," Hiyoko said breathily. "That felt so good, Mahiru~. My tummy feels so happy right now... So nice and warm! I-Wah!"

Before she could continue, Hiyoko's addled eyes snapped open as she felt a strong grip grab her hips and manhandle her light body. Before she knew it, her legs were hanging off of her bed, her bare feet pressed to the floor while her chest was rubbing against her cum-stained sheets. Her belly pushed against the edge of the bed, causing the river of warm cum to gush out of her even more.

Hiyoko nervously looked back to see Mahiru's usually placid and pleasant face burning with lust and instinctual desire.

"As if I'd be done with you after all you've put me through. You're going to take it as much as I want, slut~."

Hiyoko should've felt nervous at this declaration, and even more nervous as the massive cock head that was teasing her pussy petals slowly started to move higher to another forbidden zone that's never been touched before, but the only thing she could feel was the twinge of exhilaration in the bottom of her tummy as well as a boundless love for the girl standing over her. With a smile that was clearly too shaky to be genuinely cocky, she looked Mahiru dead in the eye.

"Pfft. It's not like y-you have the balls for it~. I'm way too tight even for someone as horny as you are. Try all you like but this loli booty will be too much for y-OUUUUU!!! _HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIIT!!!"_

Hiyoko's remark was swiftly and utterly cut off as Mahiru grabbed her waist like a vice and thrusted into her, hard. Lacking the care and patience of their previous sex, Mahiru used her lubed-up cock to jam her dick straight into Hiyoko's ass, bottoming her out in one fell swoop and reshaping her insides to fit her within seconds.

The younger girl's eyes crossed from the feeling. Getting her pussy rocked was one thing, but having Mahiru's fat girldick fill her guts so fully was another experience entirely. It sent shockwaves through her body as Mahiru relentlessly pulled back and began the tenuous cycle of assfucking the girl to oblivion. It astounded Hiyoko how much better anal felt. She would be concerned about whether she was an anal freak or not if her mind wasn't blanking on thought from the ass pounding she was taking.

Her pussy clamped on nothing as it came again, squirting all over Mahiru's tummy and even coating some of her chest in the glistening quim. Her bouncy butt shook with each _plap_ into her, drawing the eyes of the sex-hungry Mahiru. She let out even more depraved moans that could've been easily heard from other cottages as Mahiru played with her butt, groping and slapping it while she didn't miss a beat in fucking her.

_"FUCK YESH! I admit it, Mahiru! I'm a fucking shlut! I didn't know I loved getting fucked like thish! I needed thish sho sho much!!! Your fat mommy dick ish messhing me up! I can't live without thish thing anymore! Ish that as fast as you can go? You can fuck me harder and you know it! Go ahead, I can take it! Fuck my loli asshpusshy as hard as you want~!!!"_

Hiyoko's almost indiscernible tirade encouraged Mahiru even further. She repositioned her body so that she pressed Hiyoko deeper into the soaked sheets, her chest pressing into Hiyoko's back. Her hard nipples rubbed into the shivering girl as she rammed into her ass harder and harder. The ring of her asshole clenched around her cock as she tried to stretch it out through her rough fucking.

They could both feel it again. Mahiru's dreadfully sensitive cock throbbed and twitched deep inside Hiyoko's guts. The thing was so big and lodged into her that Hiyoko's body couldn't help but move in time to each twitch, as if in sync with Mahiru's heartbeat. Her being on the verge of cumming inside Hiyoko again drove her to pick up the pace, bringing her to speeds that would leave the both of them soar in the morning. The setting sun glistened on their sweat-stained skin as the heat in the room was brought up degrees at a time from their rough boning.

_"Yesh yesh yeeeesh! You're gonna cum again? I'm sure ash hell not shtoping you! Go ahead and shtuff my assh with more of your yummy shemen like you did my pusshy!"_

Hiyoko's slurred speech was a turn-on for Mahiru, especially since it was giving her the okay to cum inside of her lover once again. She didn't need to be told twice as she pressed their bodies even closer together, her hot breath tingling the back of Hiyoko's neck as the familiar feeling of climax encroached on her.

 _"AH! Ah fuuuuuck!"_ Mahiru moaned, finally finding the mental footing to get the words out. "Yo-you're wonderful, Hiyoko! So cute, so sweet, _so fuckable!_ I love you! I really really really love you! I want to keep doing this with you! Forever and ever, even after we get off of this stupid island! Please stay with me!!!"

Hiyoko's lulled-out tongue couldn't answer at the moment, but the way her butthole fiercely gripped Mahiru's cock as she said her peace was all the answer she needed.

Mahiru grunted through gritted teeth as she came again. This torrent of jizz was no weaker than her last, flooding Hiyoko's tiny ass and guts with another deluge of sloppy cock butter. Despite her asshole's best efforts, Hiyoko's tummy pressed firmly against her bed meant that the excess cum had nowhere to go but out. Soon they were standing in a puddle of Mahiru's futa cum as her cock was milked by Hiyoko's slutty ass.

Hiyoko's legs were weak as the only thing keeping her standing was Mahiru's firm grip on her butt. Her pussy squirted uncontrollably around nothing as she was brought to another embarrassing climax, her juices mixing with Mahiru's at their feet. Soon, she lost the strength in her arms as her head flopped against the bed, lost in exhaustion.

The redheaded, big-dicked futa hissed with delight as she once again slid her cock out of Hiyoko's fuck hole. Looking down on the girl of her dreams, she got a good look at her handiwork. Both holes were left gaping and dripping with shameless amounts of girl jizz. Her cute, bubbly ass was shaking and red from her rough treatment of it. She could even discern handprints from where she gripped and spanked the taut skin. Some cum splashed onto that butt, contrasting her white skin with the even whiter strings of cum that coated it.

Hiyoko's face displayed all of her emotions like an open book. Her satisfaction, her weariness, her willingness, but most importantly, Mahiru could have sworn she could see the love swirling around in her eyes mixed in with the bottomless pools of lust.

* * *

Mahiru slowly felt her eyes open, exhaustion still weighing down her body as she became conscious.

The first thing she noticed was a large, warm presence clinging to her side while she laid down. She looked down to see her body intertwined with Hiyoko's, the two of them starkly naked and coated in a mixture of their different liquids.

Mahiru jumped as she looked out the window. The sky was pitch black, the moon sitting high in the sky. Mahiru panicked as she realized she blacked out at some point during the middle of their fucking. She could only settle herself down by assuring her that she did nothing out of line while she wasn't thinking straight, hopefully.

What helped her calm down most of all was the person snuggling closely to her. Hiyoko's face was the vision of contentment as she slept, her body smoothly raising and falling from breathing. This sight alone comforted Mahiru to no end. Of course, everyone hated the girl because she was rude and childish, but Mahiru couldn't think of her in that way after seeing her selflessly give up her body for her. It meant the world to her.

Mahiru's head hit the pillow again, her eyes shutting almost instantly as she thought about a future spent with her. Not just one spent fucking all the time, although that would be a nice bonus. One that was happy and fulfilling, where the two of them balanced out their negative aspects and grew from it. The thought warmed her heart as she felt Hiyoko's soft head nuzzle into her neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw. It's your old partner Eula here back in town for another rip-roaring, dick kissing, Danganronpa futanari fiasco!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one! It was commissioned by the lovely @Vanom_Dude on Twitter.com. He gave me a good amount to work with on two characters I haven't dabbled in before. Fun stuff indeed.
> 
> Speaking of that accursed website, you can follow me @EulaAO3 for updates on my latest stories and when my commissions are open as well as @EulaTheGreat for my miscellaneous musings and occasional funny jokes.
> 
> I hope you guys have a good one! Take care and thanks for reading!


End file.
